


kitchen antics

by irwens



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwens/pseuds/irwens
Summary: joohyun really likes to smell seungwan.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	kitchen antics

joohyun really likes to smell seungwan.

she shouldn’t be surprised—joohyun is incredibly sensitive to smell, after all. but the number of times she’s felt joohyun sniffing her neck whenever they hug is honestly too high to count. it wouldn’t really be wrong to call it an obsession at this point, she thinks. 

her favourite thing to do happens whenever seungwan has her hair tied up in a bun: eventually seungwan will find herself being tugged backwards into joohyun’s arms as she begins nuzzling her nape. she won’t let seungwan go either, not until she gets several lungfuls of her smell. 

it sends tingles up along seungwan’s spine every time, and she’s always flustered whenever it happens. protesting softly, even as she never really tries pulling away. an admittedly half-hearted attempt.

it happens again one morning when seungwan is trying to prepare lunch. emphasis on trying. she has joohyun glued to her back greatly derailing her efforts with her wandering hands, and seungwan should be used to this by now with how often she finds herself in this position, but that seems truly impossible considering the way her heart is practically pounding in her ears. 

joohyun has her pressed between herself and the kitchen island as she noses along the nape of her neck, which is exposed save for a few stray wisps of baby hair. seungwan almost wants to whine, pausing in her chopping of ingredients. she loves joohyun, and she loves touching joohyun, and she also loves when joohyun touches her. but doesn’t she know this is a safety haphazard to both the kitchen and her heart? 

“unnie,” seungwan finally mumbles in weak protest, her cheeks burning when she feels a pair of soft hands sliding beneath her hoodie to cradle her hips. a shiver runs down her spine as fingers begin absentmindedly tracing the sensitive skin just above her sweats, light and teasing.

“hmm?” joohyun hums in partial acknowledgment, her tone too innocent. every soft exhale sends a warm puff of air against the back of seungwan’s neck, which in turn causes seungwan’s head to go fuzzy and lose any coherent train of thought. 

she can barely concentrate, feeling her neck burn from where joohyun keeps prodding against so insistently. following her even when she tries to crane her head forward and away. “i can’t focus like this,” she admits in a small voice. a pout forms on her lips when joohyun lets out a laugh.

“do you want me to stop?” she murmurs in amusement. her hands finally still in their aimless roaming of her skin.

it’s a brief reprieve seungwan knows is meant to help her be less distracted for at least a moment to think, except it does the complete opposite. because now she’s getting distracted by the searing heat of those hands resting on the plane of her stomach, weighing down on every rise and fall of her chest. and there’s a small part inside of her wishing they would move a little higher. or lower. 

“seungwan-ah,” joohyun says, voice filled with mirth. 

seungwan quickly snaps back to attention, feeling her cheeks redden as she clears her throat and ignores the little chuckle it elicits from behind her ear. “uh,” she says intelligently, faltering, but then joohyun’s fingers twitch against her skin, and suddenly that spurs her forward. “i mean, you feel really nice—your hands! your hands feel really nice, and just you in general, and you don’t have to—i mean if you don’t want to, if you’d like, i don’t—i don’t mind,” seungwan finishes weakly.

too used to her rambling and always patient as ever, joohyun just smiles. her hands slowly trail upwards, and she hears seungwan suck in a sharp breath as her thumbs brush against the underside of her chest, fingers splayed out along her rib cage. “so no?” she asks in a low voice, beginning to crowd closer against her back.

any semblance of trying to cook is lost as seungwan grips onto the counter with trembling fingers, eyes fluttering shut at how oddly helpless she feels. stomach pressed into the counter with joohyun molded to her back, keeping her there. 

“y-yeah,” she breathes faintly, biting back a small groan as joohyun begins to kiss along the base of her neck. almost automatically, her head falls forward, baring more skin. “unnie,” she whines in a plea. 

“wan-ah,” joohyun counters teasingly, blowing hot air against the curve of her ear. her thigh edges forward, slotting in between seungwan’s and pushing up into her core at the same time as her hands cup her breasts, squeezing lightly. “tell unnie what you want,” she whispers as seungwan whimpers shakily. 

as she feels joohyun beginning to apply pressure, seungwan opens her mouth to reply—

“AHEM,” seulgi coughs loudly. 

joohyun and seungwan immediately jump apart with a yell of surprise, though for entirely different reasons—seungwan out of embarrassment and mortification, joohyun for the loud noise scare. they both look up at seulgi, who is standing across the kitchen island and giving them a funny look involving an attempt at a raised eyebrow. joohyun is glaring and seungwan is blushing, but seulgi just grins. 

“good morning,” she says cheerfully, clearly trying to not to laugh. 

“h-hi, seul,” seungwan replies in a weak voice. her hands, desperate for something to do, begin to fidget with the chopped vegetables laid out on the cutting board. she can’t bring herself to meet seulgi’s eyes anymore. 

“good morning,” joohyun says quietly from behind her. she’s a farther distance away now, finally detached from seungwan, but still close enough for her to feel joohyun’s hovering presence over her shoulder. “you’re awake early.”

seulgi raises her arms up in a stretch, eyes crinkling. “my stomach woke me up. and wannie said she wanted to make lunch for us yesterday, so i wanted to see how that’s going.” she sweeps her eyes over the countertop. “what are you making?”

“o-oh, uh, just the beef stew i made last time,” seungwan explains, then squeaks quietly when she feels joohyun’s arms wrap around her waist as she’s pulled right back up against her. “yerimie said—she said she really wanted to eat it again.”

“aw, that’s our son seungwan for you,” seulgi praises, rocking back on her heels. despite the innocent conversing, seulgi doesn’t miss the way joohyun is eyeballing her from over seungwan’s shoulder while she noses along her neck. aforementioned son seungwan, on the other hand, is still flushed and oblivious, head ducked forward as she carefully cuts vegetables. “it tasted really good, wannie,” seulgi continues with a genuine smile. “i want to eat it again too.”

“oh. t-thanks, seul,” seungwan stutters.

the kitchen lapses into a tense silence. joohyun’s hands have returned to their place beneath seungwan’s hoodie, lightly grasping her hips while her thumbs stroke lazily against her skin. in turn, seungwan’s cheeks as well as her neck are visibly flushed red now. she’s grown very quiet.

seulgi wants to say something, maybe ask if she wants any help, but joohyun’s eyes haven’t left her this entire time and she can feel them burning holes into the side of her head.

it seems it’s time for her to go.

“well, you guys seem busy, so i’m going to go back to bed,” seulgi says, beginning to back away, and she can see joohyun’s eyes darkening the further away she gets. hurriedly, seulgi spins around, practically speed-walking down the hallway. “tell me when lunch is ready, bye!”

“where is she . . .” joohyun starts, but then shakes her head in dismissal. “never mind.”

a sudden burst of movement draws her attention back to seungwan, who is cleaning up the counter and adding all the sliced ingredients to their own respective bowls. “unnie,” she huffs in exasperation. “what are you doing? that was right in front of seul.”

joohyun waits until the counter has been cleared before tightening her grip on seungwan’s hips, pushing forward so she’s pressed up along the curve of seungwan’s back. the action elicits another squeak of surprise from seungwan.

“sorry,” joohyun murmurs, genuinely apologetic. her warm breath lands on the nape of seungwan’s neck, causing her to shiver. “i just wanted her to leave. did i make you uncomfortable?”

“a little,” seungwan admits, and her hands hastily grab onto joohyun’s arms when she feels her beginning to pull away. “but, um, not in . . . not in a bad way, though.”

when there’s no reply from joohyun, seungwan shuffles awkwardly against her, fingers twitching around joohyun’s forearms. “y-you made me wet, unnie,” seungwan whispers, voice cracking. 

“oh.” the sound is breathed in a hot exhale against her skin, and seungwan bites down hard on her lip. a moment later, she feels the hands holding onto her waist begin to move, drifting curiously along the taut lines of her stomach, her sides. 

seungwan shudders, head falling forward as her eyes squeeze shut. almost immediately, joohyun follows her, nose continuing to prod insistently against flushed, vulnerable skin. “y-yeah,” she stutters faintly. a whine falls from her lips when joohyun’s hands wander upward to cup her breasts, squeezing slowly.

“so sensitive,” joohyun murmurs behind her ear. her fingers grasp onto perked nipples, lightly tugging and rolling them, and seungwan shakily grips the counter while giving a high, keening little gasp that drives joohyun a little madder. she loves the little noises seungwan makes. loves the feeling of seungwan, pressed against her, arching into her touch.

in much the same manner as earlier, joohyun carefully nudges her leg forward, seungwan’s own parting almost without resistance to let her thigh nestle between them. “should we continue where we left off?” she asks in a whisper, hearing seungwan whimper helplessly when she presses up into her.

“y-yes, unnie,” seungwan manages weakly, feeling so overwhelmed. she doesn’t realize she’s being bent forward by joohyun’s weight pressing down against her back until she involuntarily tries to jerk away from a firmer tug at her nipples, only to find she has nowhere else to go. joohyun is a solid presence behind her, keeping her securely in place and at the mercy of her touches which follow her everywhere. 

hot breath washes over the back of her neck as joohyun nuzzles into her, and seungwan can’t stop trembling when she begins to press hard, open-mouthed kisses to the skin under the wisps of her hair. she’s unable to focus on anything beyond joohyun’s touches steadily overflooding her. eyes fluttering with every slow circle of her thumbs over her nipples. 

at the feeling of joohyun sucking and nipping her skin, seungwan instinctively grinds down onto the thigh wedged between her legs. sparks fly off inside her head, and she can’t help crying out softly, quietly while joohyun kisses wetly along her shoulder and the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and slowly marking her up. 

“unnie,” she groans in a strained voice, feeling herself begin to fall apart.

“you drive me crazy, seungwan-ah,” joohyun husks from where she’s draped over her. when she drops her weight down, seungwan is forced to bend further over the counter, whining as she’s raised onto her tiptoes with joohyun’s thigh pressing insistently up into her core. her reaction pulls a soft sigh from joohyun, whose fingers tug and squeeze her a little harder. “you’re so nice to touch.”

almost instantly, seungwan whimpers and tries to move away, too sensitive from the overstimulation. she’s useless in joohyun’s hold though; her squirming only causes more sparks of friction between her thighs, which in turn has her mouth falling open, breathy, gasping noises falling out of her.

“will you let go like this?” joohyun whispers, nosing against a freshly planted bruise on the curve of her neck. feeling seungwan grinding down mindlessly, desperately onto her thigh. “untouched, upon my leg? so sensitive and sore, but unwilling to stop.” 

“u-unnie—unnie, please,” seungwan cries pleadingly, voice hitching at the scrape of teeth against her skin.

and joohyun presses harder into her back, rolls her nipples between firm, insistent fingers, thrusts her thigh up firmly into seungwan. “go on,” she murmurs, and that’s all it takes.

her spine arches, and joohyun sighs into her skin as seungwan shudders, shakes, falls apart in her arms, eyes slammed shut and mouth agape in a keening, breathless moan. it’s electrifying, feeling each stuttered jerk of her hips as seungwan comes apart right against her.

when she slumps forward onto the counter, panting heavily, joohyun is there, still glued to her back as she presses one last soft kiss upon the flushed, sweaty skin of her shoulder. mindful of the fresh, delicate bruises. 

“good girl, seungwan-ah,” joohyun coos gently, hearing seungwan let out a weak whine. her hands return to seungwan’s sides, thumbs drawing soothing circles along her hip bones. joohyun holds her loosely, patiently, feels every labored breath seungwan takes against her. “you’re okay, i’ve got you. unnie’s here.”

she leans down, nose pressed into the flushed nape of seungwan’s neck, breathing in her scent with a sigh of content. seungwan is far too intoxicating.

— 

**bonus:**

when seulgi stumbles into the hallway, she’s quickly tugged into the nearest room by sooyoung as yerim closes the door behind them a moment later. seulgi brushes her forehead of sweat, giving the maknae line a wide-eyed look of fear. “i’m never doing that again,” she says, traumatized.

“see what i mean,” yerim grouches, pushing seulgi to sit down on her bed and recover her bearings. “no one can stop them. we’ll never be able to eat anything if we let them be in the kitchen together.”

a faint yelp from outside makes the three of them freeze. 

sooyoung sighs into her hand. “yerim-ah,” she says defeatedly. “where are the earplugs again?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. tumblr is @irwen-s


End file.
